Mi último invierno
by Norami
Summary: No puedo sentir nada, pero de alguna manera me siento solo. Pero no pienso dejarte ir, no a ti. Te alcanzaré, lo haré. Y escaparé de aquí. -One shot- ZackXCloud


Realmente no sé de dónde surgió la idea… creo que fue de una canción que escuchaba… empezó con otro personaje, con un anime y pues… terminó siendo de FFVII.

One-Shot

FFVII no me pertenece

ADVERTENCIAS

*Shonen Ai

*AU (Universo alterno)

*Cloud's POV (Lo pongo por si no logran descifrarlo… o por si yo no logro ser bastante clara e_e)

*Angst (?) cofcof i think more than i can support cofcof

*Narración apresurada y mala redacción (recuerden que últimamente sólo escribo y no reviso por falta de tiempo e_é)

**Mi último invierno**

El aire se siente extrañamente pesado, el pecho me duele y me cuesta respirar.

Hace frío, hace mucho que no sentía un frío como éste. La hermosa vista opacada por la helada neblina me hace recordar muchas cosas al dejarme absorber por el vacío que hay ante mí.

Debo admitirlo, no había notado que estaba helando hasta que me di cuenta de que había vapor elevándose cerca de mi vista… vapor que emanaba de mi propia boca al respirar, después miré lentamente hacia un costado y recordé que era invierno, la nieve se juntaba a mi alrededor tapándolo casi todo. Pero el paisaje, que ahora se veía desconsoladamente bello, solía ser hermoso durante primavera, solía venir aquí cuando lo era, ahora no estaba seguro de si volvería a estar hermoso, pero sabía que no volvería a verlo.

Mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, aunque el que no llevara abrigo suficiente no era del todo la razón de ello. Pequeños y delicados copos de nieve caían irregularmente espolvoreando los altos pinos.

No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, no tenía ganas de hacer un esfuerzo recordando, sólo recordaba qué era lo que había venido a hacer y nada más. No quería recordar, no debía recordar…

Me mantuve algunos largos minutos, horas, quién sabe, mirando inexpresivo aquel sublime vacío que me llamaba. Quería olvidar y alejar cualquier burdo pensamiento de mi mente aunque era difícil.

Tenía ganas de gritar pero no podía, mi garganta se sentí completamente inexpresiva, no podía articular ninguna palabra o sonido. Estaba en silencio, de pie y en silencio. El nudo en mi garganta era demasiado grande, incluso sentía que el aire ya no pasaba, que mi sangre ya no circulaba, que mi nariz ya no olía, que mis oídos ya no escuchaban y que mi piel ya no sentía, pero aún podía ver.

Un amplio suspiro surgió de mi interior y mis ojos parpadearon recordándome que aún estaba vivo. Elevé mi mano hacia mi rostro, temblaba ligeramente, aún podía moverla, pero no sentía nada, ni el frágil y cristalino diamante congelado que se derretía en mi mano, ni la brisa que mecía con suavidad gélida mi cabello, ni siquiera aquella herida en la pierna que aún no sanaba.

¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer? No lo tomé en cuenta en verdad, sólo lo sabía, que mi cuerpo sabía que había algo que tenía que hacer pero que mi mente aún no se decidía por completo a hacer.

Di un par de pasos hacia delante, quedé al borde del risco. Hasta ese momento todo había sido silencio, pero mi conciencia comenzó a hablar de una forma casi tan clara y audible que podría jurar que había alguien a mi lado. Me decía que él no hubiera deseado que hiciera esto, que él esperaba mucho de mí. ¿Qué podía hacer yo? ¿Acaso debía alguien fuerte? Aparentaba serlo, en realidad no lo soy, él me lo demostró aunque yo nunca se lo mostré. Antes afirmaría que eso me provocaba odiarlo pero a estas alturas eso es lo que menos me preocupa, yo estaba equivocado en muchas cosas.

No soy valiente y tampoco soy fuerte. Y menos aún sin él aquí. Me han quitado todo lo que tengo, absolutamente todo y aunque solía ser estimado y respetado, el tiempo se fue encargando de que eso no fuera más que una simple ilusión que el principio del tiempo mostró para mí.

Hace tiempo que siento que todo mi interior está derrumbado, creí hallarle solución, y no pude. ¿A dónde se fue toda esa felicidad de la que alguna vez fui acreedor? El tiempo cambia caprichosamente el corazón de las personas pero yo no lo hago, nunca lo he hecho.

De cualquier manera desde un principio estuve sólo.

Mi conciencia me ruega por no moverme pero como siempre, la ignoro, es tarde ya. Me gustaría que fuera alguien más quien estuviera aquí, me tomara de la mano y me detuviera, me abrazara y me dijera que todo va a estar bien, que me dijera que no lo hiciera… que me necesitaba…

Mi pierna lastimada temblaba también, aunque ya no por el dolor, dudaba moverla para dar un último paso, pero algo la fijaba a la tierra. Sonreí amargamente cerrando mis ojos con tranquilidad, era demasiado estúpido detenerse a esta altura del partido, no cabía la posibilidad de retroceder, de regresar… pues no había a donde regresar. Mis párpado se abrieron de nuevo lánguidamente y parpadearon para enfocar aquellas montañas que comenzaban a verse azules por la proximidad del anochecer. Respiré hondo recordando al mismo tiempo que aún tenía a donde volver: con él. Volvería a su lado, y esta vez no podría algo separarnos. Nunca creí en el cielo o el infierno, y aunque nunca creí en Dios, rezo esta vez a cualquier fuerza divina que exista para que, si existe tal separación, pueda yo encontrarme con mi amado compañero en la otra vida, porque de ser lo contrario sería igual de dolorosa como ésta que ya no puedo soportar.

Esta vez sentí que el mundo se detuvo y el tiempo dejó de tener sentido. Levanté la vista dando un último respiro esperando que si no podía volver a ver a aquella persona, al menos pudiera escapar de ésta vida mortal que tanto dolía. Mi pie se movió sin que yo lo deseara, al parecer mi terca mente por fin cedió a mis propios impulsos y avanzó casi en automático. Extrañamente el sol, que ya se estaba ocultando a mis espaldas, reflejaba su luz en los altos y brillantes picos nevados de las montañas cercanas, notándose a través de la niebla, como fantasmas divinos que me daban la despedida o la bienvenida. Un azul brillante podía observar donde quiera cuando el sol estaba a punto de desaparecer, azul como aquellos ojos que me hipnotizaban, hermosas joyas que se perdieron cuando su corazón dio su último latido mientras sostenía su mano. Nunca olvidaré la simplona sonrisa que tenía cuando su luz se extinguió, es lo único que nunca olvidaré y siempre quedará en mi memoria, más que sus besos, más que sus caricias, más que sus "te amo". Eso me hiere y desgarra de forma espantosa y no quiero seguir soportándolo. Pero no importa, espera por mí ese ángel azabache del otro lado, con su mano tendida y una cálida sonrisa que me dirá que todo estará bien. Sin preocupaciones de la guerra, sin responsabilidades ni culpas, sin prejuicios y crueldad, sin nada de eso me encontraré con él y podré volver a sentirme en casa.

El tiempo parecía volver y acelerar, la oscuridad a consumir el paisaje e incluso volví a sentir, estoy seguro de ello, recuerdo que sentí una fría y pesada gota líquida en el dorso de mi mano. Después de que mi pierna sobrepasó el límite sabía que no había marcha atrás y mis rubios mechones se agitaron en todas direcciones. Las escarpadas puntas de las elevaciones rocosas se alejaban, y el suelo blanco se acercaba. Pronto terminaría, pero fue sólo al final cuando llevé mi ahora sensible mano a mi rostro que noté que, sin darme cuenta, había lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas, tan frías que me hicieron temblar al tocarlas pero antes de poder advertir que los recuerdos volvían y me apuñalaban por los costados como espadas puntiagudas y afiladas mi vista se distrajo en un lugar que yo conocía, no supe qué era, o de dónde lo recordaba. Antes de poder si quiera gritar el nombre de él para desprenderme de aquel horrible sentimiento de soledad que había en mi corazón y que volvía a sentir, todo se calmó. Un hermoso y brillante color carmesí humedeciendo cálidamente la álgida nieve, un crujido que me hizo recordar lo que era oír, un dolor tan efímero e insoportable que irónicamente no fui capaz de sentir y un olor a menta fría fue lo último que recordé después de que todo se lo tragara la oscuridad, lo último antes de felizmente esperar que la realidad se acabara y mi sueño, irreal y fantástico, me recibiera con los brazos abiertos y aliviara mi aflicción.

-Zack…

No recordaba que la nieve fuera tan fría y tampoco que un sueño fuera tan oscuro…

Y que la muerte fuera tan solitaria.

**-/end fic-**

Bueno, ya sé, triste. Total, sólo salió de mi mente.

Canción de referencia: Hello - Evanescence


End file.
